Charged Up: A Battery's Life
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Electric is a rather interesting type. Fast and strong, capable of doing some serious damage. But what are rhey without their big storages of energy? Well, they can help each other out as well. Some Pokemon can supply others with energy, after all. And maybe a little more.


I like to think my life is a simple one. After all, pokemon like me don't have a lot to worry about. Not a lot of Trainers seem to look for us, so it's the wild life for me.

Sniffing around, I came to a stop in the soft grass, looking around and standing on my hind legs, cheeks sparking a little as I skittered over to the nearest bush, hopping inside. Immediately, I was face to face with a nice bunch of Cheri berries. I ate one of them, then stuffed the others into my mouth.

Dedenne have pretty stretchy cheeks.

Hopping out, I started my trip back home. Gathering food for the others isn't my only job, after all.

Home wasn't too far away from here, luckily. I smiled as I made my way towards the large building we called home. It was a big, slightly broken down abandoned power plant. Electric type paradise, usually. My ears raised up at the familiar sound of crackling electricity.

Once I was inside, I made my way over to the center of the room, where a medium sized pile of mixed berries was. I quickly added my own find to the pile, turning towards the little office room that I made my own. On the way, though, the door next to it opened up, a plump Raichu stepping out and sighing. From the sparks dancing along her fur, she must've just finished.

"Ahh.. Thanks, little guy. I feel a lot better." She spoke, waving to me as she left out of the building. A familiar "No problem, ma'am! Come again!" rang from the room.

"Hey Nega, you overcharging again?" I call, sitting outside of my room. From the other room stepped out Nega, a Minun. Nothing about him really stood out, other than the single red ear he had. He had a goofy little grin on his face, sparks leaping off of his cheeks.

"You're one to talk, Denny. I was gonna think you'd miss your friend." Nega said, waving his paw. He went on over to the berry pile, taking one and chewing into it. "He's waiting inside for you~. Looked kinda drained today, so I hope you have enough of a charge for him."

I rolled my eyes. Oh what a joy he was. "Sure thing, Nega. Don't overeat again, cuz I'm not making any more berry runs." I say, flicking my tail at him as I slipped through the door.

* * *

"You took long enough."

I snorted softly. "Keep your fur on, Patch. No one said you had to come in and wait for me. Again." I reply, going over to my visitor. Patch is a Pachirisu. Though he doesn't seem to like his cutesy exterior(seeing as he's smeared a bunch of different berry juices in his fur to make some dark purple stripes here and there.). He was in his usual spot, right in the middle of my leafy nest.

"Hey, none of that. Let's just get the charging over with as fast as possible." Patch huffs, patting the spot at his side. "I've got a lot of stuff to do, so try not to be… you know."

I rolled my eyes, sitting down at his side as my cheeks started to spark up. "Better start hoping for a storm." I say. "Haven't had one over here in a gooood while. But I saved up a big charge just for you~" I tease, squishing my cheek against his. Patch groaned, pushing at me a little. "Yeah yeah, whatever." He huffs, his big tail swishing back and forth. I grabbed hold of his tail, then started to caress it with both paws, lightly scratching through the fur.

"Lay down, ya big toughy." I order, pushing him onto his belly. Once he was down, I climbed on top of him, my cheeks sparking with energy as electricity danced through my fur. I lowered my head, dragging my tongue over his neck as my tail curled around his a few times, holding it up while the top of it moved down, pressing up against his little tailhole.

"You're loose." I teased, making my tail tip brush over his hole a few times. "Gnnnh… H-Hurry up…" Patch growled, glaring back at me. I rolled my eyes "Don't be afraid to let out your moans. We're all friends here~" I whisper teasingly, hugging him tightly as I close my eyes, going to work.

I started slow, just a gentle flow of energy traveling from my tail and against his hole, sparks leaping along through my fur. Patch moaned out softly as I rubbed my cheek on his, letting my own stored energy flow into his body. "You like it when I charge you~?" I asked, tightening my hold on his body.

Patch moaned again, his own sparks starting to show in response to mine. "D-Denny, I said a quick charge… I don't want anyone to see us like this."

I wrinkled my nose at him, climbing off of him. "Patch… c'mon. We've done this dozens of times. And everyone here won't make fun of you for it." I say simply. When he didn't respond, I growled, then rolled him onto his back, climbing up to sit in his lap. "Listen here, you. You come here, get charged, and then pound away at my ass claiming you "love me more than anything". So, now you're gonna prove it and NOT be unresponsive!"

"H-Hey, don't you dare!" Patch complained, squirming around. I closed my eyes and gave him a good shocking, watching him glow with energy as he took it in, a loud moan escaping his mouth as he tossed his head back. Right when he did, I felt that sheath of his swell, quickly producing his stiff shaft up against my rear.

"Patch… Do you love me?" I ask, gripping at his chest fur and giving him another good zap. Those fake stripes of his seemed to glow as he moaned out loud again, the sparks lingering in his fur as he goes to panting. "Y-Yes, dammit, I do!" I looked down at his face, my ear giving a little twitch.

His blush was heavy, but his cheeks continued to glow with energy. I lowered my head to his, the electricity leaping between our cheeks. "Kiss me. Then I'll know you aren't lying." I say in his ear. "You KNOW that I love you."

He's never kissed me.

"We'll stop right here if you can't even- Hmmph!" My eyes went wide as our mouths met, his paw reached up to hold my head in place. Patch growled a little into the kiss, not even letting me pull back in surprise. He rolled us over again, both of us falling out of my nest as he pinned me down.

I closed my eyes, sighing lightly as I returned the kiss, softly grasping at his body. I lost track of time, but I was shocked back to reality. Literally.

Patch had hit me with a Thunderbolt, making me moan out loud in response, his blue energy was still dancing in my fur.

"You talk too much…" Patch said. I bit my lip softly, pressing my nose to his. "Usually, the client doesn't give the charge back." I say. His reply was another Thunderbolt right on my cheeks. "You want me to prove I love you? Then fine. Hush up and take it like a good little battery." He says as he holds me down against the tile floor.

After moaning, I only nodded my head, curling my tail and holding it to my chest as he lined himself up with my hole, his tip poking away at my back entrance. I gasped when he forced his way into me, sending another harsh shock into my body to keep me down. Patch was panting heavily, keeping his paws up against my back as he plowed away at my rump.

We may be small pokemon, but he was just the right fit for me. He definitely didn't need any extra inches, that's for sure. I trembled with each hard thrust he gave, sending much different shocks through me. Shocks of bliss that surged through every cell of my little body.

"S-Say it… I wanna hear it again~" I pant, bucking my hips against the cool tiles below. My cock was making a little puddle of precum in response to all the electric bursts. "Gah… I love you, Denny." Patch whispered in my ear. Then he bit it. Hard. I screamed out from the pain and pleasure that ran through me then, letting loose a Discharge against his body, returning the charge he had given me.

Patch curled his tail around and I held on to it for dear life, having him tug me up to my feet and pin me against the wall. Each time his hips met my rear, he send a weaker Thunderbolt into my body, and I responded with a Discharge. Back and forth we shared that energy like a weird kiss, each one fighting to be stronger than the other while mingling.

"Gah… J-Just keep it… I'll be fine without, promise." Patch grunted, pressing his cheek up against mine, a dull hum coming from him. Next thing I know, I'm clenching down on him as if I was a virgin again! He directed that energy down to his shaft, humping the sparks against my inner walls and making them tighten up with spastic delight. "Aaah! Oh, Arceus, Paaatch!" I scream as those shocks of his burrow into my ass, filling me better than any larger cock could. They assaulted my prostate with ferocity, crackling with power as my cock went hard as steel in response.

I couldn't stop myself… I only moaned his name again before I collapsed on my knees, letting out my final blissful cry as I reached my wild orgasm, electricity pulsing out of me as I shot out my load onto the floor below.

Patch, on the other hand, was on the receiving end of those shocks. And when I fell, it made him pull out of me. Before my afterglow could settle in, he grabbed me by the whiskers, making me turn around and engulf his shaft in my mouth, his loud moan echoing a little on the walls as he started to flood my mouth.

Gosh, could he be pent up! Every time he unloads in my mouth, I could feel my cheek pouches swell as they try to hold it all in. With his orgasm, of course, came our last exchange of energy. His shocks flowed into my whiskers while his jizz filled up my mouth, leaving me only able to look to his face as he finished up.

It took a while, but Patch soon released me, wrapping his big tail around me possessively before I could collapse. "Gah… I'm gonna go get berries for you… And remember. I don't care who you charge, as long as you remember who makes you feel the best." Patch says, rubbing a paw on my cheek.

Nodding, I gulped down the last of his load, resting my head on his chest. "It's a date then~"

* * *

"Wow. Juuuust wow." Nega spoke, leaning against the berry pile with his cock out. The horny little thing had really resorted to fucking a Pecha berry as he listened in on us. "Just adding some flavoring." He said in defense. He had made Patch storm off, ranting about finding me a new batch of Pechas. "I could hear you two moaning from the next room~" Nega teased. "And you warn ME about overcharging. Ol' Patch was glowing with energy!"

I waved my paw at him, poking out my tongue. "Hey, what can I say? Sometimes you just get a really good battery." I say, picking out a Cheri to chomp on, fitting the second fruit in my mouth before leaving out of our home to follow Patch.

He never was good at finding berries.


End file.
